


Violation

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hurt Spock, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has never experienced such violation. The mind sifter he could master, but this physical abuse has left him defenseless. He now feels soiled, unclean. He had once imagined his first time to be with Jim. He believes now, that to be an impossibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violation

Art by: Karracaz  
  
Their bodies were upon me, so many.  
  
One after another, entering my mind, my very essence.

No place to hide.  
  
Such perversion, lust, hatred.  
  
Their need overwhelming.  
  
I could not fight them in my weaken state.  
  
I tried, believe me, I did.  
  
I am no longer who I once was.  
  
Only an empty shell resides here now.  
  
My logic is gone, and the one man I wish to be with.  
  
Will never want me now.


End file.
